


Firework

by Smoltinypumpkinchild



Series: Well *I* heard you're writing fluffy oneshots on the side, Burr... [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fashion designer!Hercules, Fluff, M/M, Model!Lafayette, Multi, non-binary Lafayette, rated teen up for swearing, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltinypumpkinchild/pseuds/Smoltinypumpkinchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Mullette Soulmate AU!<br/>Inspired by my all-time favourite soulmate AU- where colour blooms at the first place your soulmate touches you.<br/>For this, I'm using skin-on-skin contact in order to drag it out because plot.</p><p>For nonbinarybabe, who requested some Mullette!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chihokos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihokos/gifts).



Hercules sat at his sewing machine, smoothly feeding the fabric through with his fingers, and listened to the ticking of the clock in the hall. His eyelids were heavy, his shoulders more so, but he knew he had to keep his concentration up. The young woman who’d commissioned this dress was paying him generously for an overnight completion, and, as well as that, he didn’t want to let her down. She’d been the nicest client he’d had in months.

The silky blue fabric was beautifully smooth, soothingly so, between his fingers. Her face had lit up when he’d chosen it, and it wasn’t hard to know why. It matched the curling fronds that spread across her shoulder.

He couldn’t help but feel envious of her. She was clearly younger than him, but she’d already found her soulmate. And she had seemed so _happy,_ too- bubbly and warm, with a bright kindness in her eyes when she’d spoken to him- and though he knew the two factors weren’t necessarily related, it didn’t help the ever-more-frequent thoughts that kept creeping into his mind. Thoughts like _Maybe I don’t have one. Maybe I do, and they live all the way across the world, and I’ll never meet them. Maybe…_ He shook his head and tried to focus on his sewing. It was no use worrying when it wasn’t something he could change. What was going to happen would happen, and he just had to make the best of it when it did.

To distract himself, he started to hum softly under his breath, but was surprised when a voice joined in with him, harmonizing instinctively. Herc smiled, despite himself. His roommate, Alexander, walked into view in only sweatpants, yawning through the tune, then breaking it off with a toothy smile.

“Mornin’.”

“Al, what on earth are you doing up?” he asked exasperatedly, taking his foot off the pedal to stretch out his leg, which was starting to cramp.

“I could ask you the same.” Alex countered, slumping onto the couch. Herc shrugged.

“I need to finish this by… yesterday evening, actually- but this morning is fine too. Just so long as Miss Schuyler can pick it up in one piece by 10 o’clock.” Alex raised his eyebrows.

“Is she the cute one you were telling me about?”

“ _Alex._ ”

“What?” he drawled innocently, but his smirk gave him away. Herc scowled.

“First, I didn’t say she was cute, I said she was nice, as in, not an asshole like the people I usually have to deal with-”

“* _Coughcough*Jefferson*coughcough_ *.”

“Exactly. And _second,_ she already had a soulmark. So no chance.” Alex didn’t seem dissuaded.

“She could be poly.” he pointed out. Herc shook his head.

“I shook her hand before she left, remember.”

“Damnit. Never mind. Plenty of fish, you know?” Alex said, sounding hopeful.

“Oh, come on, Alex.” Herc muttered. “Maybe I just don’t have one.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“It’s a possibility.”

“No it’s not.” Alex said firmly, scowling at him across the sewing machine. “You’re too nice to not have a soulmate. Someday, Hercules, _someday_ I will be the beaming maid of honour at your wedding and you will be eating those words.”

“Easy for you to say.” Herc retorted.

For Alex’s hands, clasped in his lap, were coloured deep red from the fingers upwards. Like ink-stains, Hercules had always thought- as if a fountain pen had burst over them. Little flecks of gold, like paint-drops, were speckled within it, and Herc couldn’t deny how pretty it looked. Or that it made him a little jealous.

“Herc.” Alex began, more softly. “It’s going to be alright. You’re going to meet the love of your life and be grossly adorable, which I will give you hell about, and then you’ll propose with a whole big setup like the dork you are and you’ll live happily ever after and have five kids and teach them how to dream and I’ll come visit you in your practical-but-quirky apartment and laugh about the good old days when you were bitter and single.”

The earnest look on his face made Hercules chuckle.

“Sure, Alex.”

“And remember” His friend stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “Even if it takes a while, you’ve still got people who love you. A romantic partner isn’t everything, you know. I’ll be here for you.”

Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of his head, which Herc pretended to wipe away in disgust.

“Ew, man, save it for John.” He jerked his head in the direction of Alex’s bedroom. “Speaking of, you could at least _try_ to be quiet.” Alex turned bright red in a second, much to Herc’s satisfaction.

“I- We- How did you know he was here?” he stuttered.

“Really, dude? What did I just say? And even if I _had_ been completely deaf, have you seen yourself? Your chest is a minefield.” Blushing harder still, Alex looked down at his bare chest, which was covered in love-bites, and then tried unsuccessfully to cover some of them by folding his arms.

“Oh. Right. Well, I’ll let you get on with that dress, shall I?” he said, already halfway out of the door.

“Have fun with John…” Herc called after him.

“Fuck off!”

Hercules smirked to himself as he noticed the shallow scratches that ran along his friend’s upper back. Now _there_ was something to bring up later. He lapsed into a sort of daze, finishing the dress without really noticing, and then slumped onto the couch behind him, thinking vaguely that Alex might be right. He’d meet them someday, he just had to be patient… and in the meantime, he had his friends. A little nagging voice in the back of his mind persisted, however.

_What if I never find them?_

\---

He was woken nearly three hours later by a pillow to the face from Alexander and the sound of John, Alex’s soulmate and boyfriend, hollering One Direction from the kitchen. He made a mental note to move out as soon as possible.

John was a gangly kid a couple of years his junior with mane-like hair and far too many freckles- and spiky shards of black shooting down his upper arms. Like Alex’s, John’s soulmark was spotted with gold. Since meeting Alexander, he’d spent more and more time with the two of them, and Herc couldn’t say he _disliked_ the guy, quite the contrary, but he was sometimes a bit _much_ in the mornings.

Stumbling after Alexander into the kitchen with a gargantuan yawn, the boy’s freckled face appeared far too close in his field of vision as he grabbed Hercules’ hands and swung him around- as well as he could, being half his size, belting “NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN!”. Herc shook him off and dropped down at the table, groaning.

“ _How_ are you two up this early?”

“Some people go to bed before 4am, Hunkules.” John chided him. Herc had to snort at that.

“Oh yes, because I’m sure you got plenty of _rest_ in that bed. You can stop sneaking in through the window, too, you know, I’ll just give you a key.” Alexander blushed again, but John just laughed.

“You got me. And a key would be great, thanks.”

“I’ll buy myself some ear defenders.” Herc muttered. John winked.

“I would, you’re going to need them.”

“ _Guys._ ” Alex whined, embarrassed. “ _Shut up_ , will you?” John smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“As I recall, that’s not what you were saying last night. What was it? _I love the sounds you make, baby, want to hear you say my name, want to make you m-_ ”

“ _Aaand,_ I’m leaving.” Herc stood, rumpling a now spluttering Alexander’s hair and retreating to his bedroom. He caught John’s sniggers and Alexander’s reproachful whining through the wall, before both were abruptly cut off. He rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of pants. Those two would be the death of him.

In a few minutes, he was dressed and ready to go, with Miss Schuyler’s dress folded carefully in his briefcase- Alex always teased him about that briefcase ( _“You look like a fucking lawyer, Herc!” “You ARE a fucking lawyer, Alex!”_ )- and rather worn shoes pulled onto his feet. He grabbed his keys from the hook, called “Use protection!” in the direction of the kitchen, and set out.

He was immediately blasted by a gust of cold air- a stark contrast to the cozy warmth of the house, and shivered, pulling his jacket closer around him. He blamed Alex wholeheartedly for that one, he insisted on having the heat on practically maximum, and ignored Herc’s protests that if he _put on a goddamn shirt for once,_ he wouldn’t be so cold all the time.

He walked quickly to the small post office a few blocks away to pass the briefcase off to the girl behind the desk. She was tall and slim, with hair dyed grey and a trail of deep indigo curling around her fingers. He didn’t recognise her- she must be new- and hastened to read her name tag, which said ‘Maria’.

“Hi, Maria, this is a package for a Miss Eliza Schuyler. She should be coming in around ten- she’s pretty short, has long black hair, brown eyes-”

“Sir, I don’t need a description- Eliza Schuyler’s my soulmate!” Maria cut him off, smiling brightly.

“Oh! Right… small world, huh?” Herc coughed, a little stumped. Maria took the briefcase off the counter, looking him over.

“Mr Mulligan, isn’t it? Liza said you were charming, and very talented, too.”

“Oh, well I…”

“I don’t know anything about fashion myself.” Maria shrugged. Herc looked in surprise at her clothes- perfectly co-ordinated, subtle shades that complimented her lipstick, and a style clearly chosen to suit her body type.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Nah, Liza’s sister picks out all my clothes. Now, do I give her the whole briefcase or just the dress?”

“Just the dress. I’ll be back this evening to pick the case up.”

“Got it.”

“Thank you” Herc smiled, nodding to her as he made for the door. “Oh- and tell Eliza she’s the best client I’ve had in weeks, so thanks to her.”

“I don’t need reminding to tell my soulmate how amazing she is-” Maria laughed “-but I’ll certainly pass it on! Have a good day!”

“You too!”

Hercules ducked out of the shop, back out into the cold, and started off for the station. The journey was uneventful, if unpleasant, as it started to drizzle around halfway- that kind of light, almost non-existent cloud that somehow still leaves your face dripping. After wringing out his beanie on the platform, Herc boarded the train as usual and curled against the seat, ready to sleep through the journey as usual. His mind drifted to Maria and Eliza, how happy they must be.

Maria’s finger, Eliza’s shoulder- so she’d tapped her on the shoulder, he guessed, and wondered what she’d been attracting her attention for. Perhaps she’d dropped something, or Maria had needed directions… it could have been anything. He imagined the delighted surprise that must have split both their faces, and felt unease twist in the pit of his stomach again. It was all so unstable, so much relied on chance. He could pass his soulmate on the street every day and never know- hell, they could be sitting in this train carriage. And he might never find them.

_What if I never find them?_

Later, in the flat that served as his studio, with large mirrors propped and occasionally selo-taped to the walls (Alex had helped), he felt his stomach growl and realised quite suddenly that he hadn’t yet eaten that day. Putting down the purple suit he was sewing for Thomas Jefferson- his richest but least-favourite client- he stretched out and pulled on his coat, figuring that, since he didn’t have any time-sensitive appointments that day, he could go out and grab something to eat. Putting off something for Jefferson wasn’t exactly _horrible_ for him, either. There was a café down the street that he frequented, and that made a mean egg sandwich, so he headed there. The rain had stopped briefly, meaning he didn’t get soaked as walked, but the wind was still bitingly cold. Damn the October weather. He reached the place and smiled as he recognised the man behind the counter. Aaron Burr, a tired-looking college student with pale purple filigree curling along the left side of his jaw, gave him a small nod of acknowledgement as he finished taking a group of teenagers’ orders.

“Mr Mulligan.” he greeted him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Your usual?” Herc snorted.

“What is this, a bar?”

“You _do_ always order the same thing, Mulligan.” Burr pointed out.

“Fair enough. Yes, my usual.”

He ate in silence next to a steamed-up window, letting his thoughts drift from nothing to nothing. Thankful that he could relax for once, he didn’t notice the time until a tap on his shoulder started him out of his half-doze. Looking up, he saw Burr’s face, lips quirked a little in amusement as he picked up Herc’s plate.

“Do you have anywhere to be, Mr Mulligan?” he asked.

“Not really, but…” Herc checked his watch- nearly 4pm. Oops. “I have to finish this suit by the evening.” He stood, pulling on his beanie. “Thanks for waking me.”

“Any time.” Aaron replied, without looking at him.

 

Herc set off back up the road, feeling slightly guilty at having wasted so much time. The rain picked up again, so he picked up his pace, breaking into a jog and then a full-on sprint as it grew heavier and heavier, fumbling for the keys in his pocket. He stumbled to a stop past a tall figure standing by the wall of the flats, fitted the key quickly and made to dart inside, but the person put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Excusez-moi, Monsieur, but do you know if a Monsieur Mulligan is here today?” Hercules stopped in surprise.

“Yes, that’s me! Who are you?”

“I- I came as we scheduled, Monsiuer, I’m Lafayette… you asked me to model for your new designs…”

 _Shit. That was today?_ Hercules had put out a call for a model willing to promote his new designs for androgynous clothing, and Lafayette had responded, and emailed him about a meeting time… they’d said three o’clock. It had completely slipped his mind. _Shit._

Lafayette looked worried, from what he could see of their face beneath their rain-hood, and was stepping away from him, removing the hand from his shoulder. 

“Did I misunderstand? I am so sorry, I can-” But Hercules cut them off abruptly, shaking his head.

“No, no! Oh my god, _I_ am _so_ sorry, I completely forgot that was today! Are you- are you still available to model?” The worry turned to a smile as Lafayette nodded.

“Yes, of course!”

“Great, great, come in out of the rain.”

He hurried to open the door, ushering Lafayette inside, and gesturing up the stairs when they stopped in the entrance, unsure of where to go. They were so tall, they had to duck under the low ceiling at the top, and he passed them, unlocked the door to his flat, holding it open. Lafayette stepped inside, pulling their hood down and revealing a barely held in fly-away bun, dark corkscrews twisting around their face- and _shit._ They were beautiful. _They were beautiful._

They smiled, looking around the space with wide eyes, and Herc suddenly felt rather self-conscious about how unprofessional it looked. The paint was peeling, the mirrors dusty and the floor giving way to wooden beams at one end- it had been cheap, so he made do. Lafayette looked so out of place there, like an exquisite marble carving in a warehouse filled with junk.

“I’m sorry it’s so…” he waved his arms vaguely, blushing under their gaze. They laughed, his heart sped up considerably, as they spun 180, looking up at the ceiling.

“Do not be! I think it has… charm, non? Like a secret room in a story book!”  Struck a little dumb by sheer _wonder,_ Hercules didn’t answer, and Lafayette’s face fell a little.

“I am sorry, that was… childish, was it not? I am always told I am…ingénu…” they trailed off, looking at the floor. Hercules’s reply caught a little in his chest, Lafayette’s embarrassed blush making him stutter.

“N-No, not at all! I was just surprised, that’s all- people don’t usually like it!” He walked quickly to the cupboard, pulling out the rough prototype he had for a long dress-shirt. Holding it out, he pointed over to the bathroom. “Could you try this on? You can change in there- I’ll have to make a few alterations so it fits you properly, so come out when you’re- uh…” Lafayette grinned and took the shirt from him, pulling off their shoes and heading into the bathroom.

“Of course, Monsiuer. I will be only a minute.”

When they’d shut the door, Hercules covered his face with his hands, exhaling slowly. He had _not_ been prepared for this. Over email, all he’d learned about Lafayette was that they were French, tall, and used they/them pronouns. Nothing about the fact that they were _literally_ the most beautiful person on the planet, or anything. You’d think that was something you’d tell people…

He had to pull himself together. This was unprofessional at best, and he couldn’t go fumbling over the pins in his nervousness, that could end in disaster. He took a breath, tried to get a hold of himself. _Come on, man, are you twelve?_ One attractive person laughing from across the room really shouldn’t reduce him to putty, but Lafayette just had him _speechless._ After a minute or so, he heard the creak of the bathroom door opening, and steeled himself to turn around. He’d worked with attractive models before, and he’d been fine. This was normal. He turned, and froze.

Lafayette looked _incredible_. The sheer material revealed some of their stomach, and was so long that it reached their fingers and their knees, and though a little baggy in the chest, showed off their slim form very, very well. Hercules was star-struck. The fact that the model had taken off their jeans as well may have contributed, because _holy shit their legs were stunning._ _Like, really stunning._ Though a little shorter barefoot, they still towered over him, with long, toned arms and sharp collarbones, and, he noticed, they were blushing a little. No wonder, he was basically _ogling_ them. He dropped his eyes hastily, coughing and turning to pull out the pack of pins he had in his coat packet.

“It- uh- it suits you.” he murmured, knowing his voice would carry in the small space.

“Merci, Monsieur.” Lafayette smiled a little, still blushing. Taking a breath, Hercules looked them over, willing himself to look at the way the fabric fell over their shoulders from a _technical_ standpoint.

“Could you hold out your arms for me?” he said. His voice was pretty steady, thank _god_. Lafayette held their arms out horizontally, straightening their back. The fabric bunched a little around their shoulders- okay, take that in. “Alright, now up?” They looked at him in confusion.

“I am sorry, pardon?”

“Put your arms up. Like-” Hercules raised his own arms, bending them so his hands crossed behind his head.

“Oh, of course. Sorry, I did not-”

“Lafayette, it’s fine.” he cut them off.

“O-Okay.” Lafayette raised their own arms in imitation, and _crap._ Stretched up, showing the way the muscles in their stomach flexed as they moved, hipbones protruding under the thin fabric, they looked _unfairly attractive._

_Calm down, calm down, stop thinking about them like that, STOP thinking like that, just think about the shirt. The shirt, it’s a little too long, you need to take it up. Right. Take up the shirt._

“Uh, you can put your arms down…” Lafayette lowered their arms, shifting slightly where they stood. “Okay, I need to take it up and in a little, alright?” he explained. “Just, stay as still as you can, and I’ll try not to stick you.” Their bubbling laugh made his whole face flush.

“I trust you, Monsieur.”

He knelt down next to them, sliding the pins through his cuff as he often did, to have them available, and took the fabric between his fingers. _Calm thoughts. Calm…_

He lifted it slightly, folding carefully and pulling out a pin to slide into the material, but as Lafayette shifted slightly again, his knuckles brushed the bare skin of their thigh-

And a jolt went through him like a lightning bolt.

Shocked, he fell backward onto his heels, apologies on his lips, but found himself speechless as he saw the skin where he had touched. Deep gold and red, fiery orange, all blended together in twisting swirls, had exploded from the point like a firework. That was exactly what it looked like. A firework, burst across Lafayette’s upper thigh. His heart hammered in his ears- there was only one thing it could be. Half afraid of what he would see, he lifted his eyes to their face. Pure shock was written there, their wide eyes meeting his and their mouth slightly open.

“M- Monsieur… Your hand…” they murmured. Hercules looked down at his shaking fingers. Silver-white and blue were slashed across the back of his hand- a lighting bolt, running from the knuckle of his middle finger to his wrist, branching out to fill the space, starkly shining against the dark tone of his skin. He stared. His soulmark. There was no doubt about it. That could only mean…

“Monsieur?” Lafayette’s nervous voice made him look up, and he raked their face with his eyes for what they were thinking, what they thought of _him-_ of being his… his soulmate. They were his soulmate. Lafayette was his soulmate. He stood, slowly, swallowing and trying to collect his thoughts.

“Y- You’re my…” he stammered, eyes still fixed on Lafayette’s face.

“You are my…” Lafayette replied, face still quite blank.

“We’re soulmates.” Hercules managed. Lafayette nodded shakily. Then a smile started to spread across their face.

“You’re my soulmate!” they repeated, grin growing wider by the second. Hercules felt a laugh building in his own throat as he grinned broadly too.

“You’re _my_ soulmate!”

A few seconds of silence passed, both of them breathless with shock and delight, just gazing at each other in wonder. _This was his soulmate._ Hercules’ ears were ringing. _And he was_ their _soulmate._

He was the luckiest person in the world. Before he could think to do anything else, Lafayette had thrown their arms around him, burying their face into his shoulder, laughing. Hercules froze in shock for a second, then wrapped his own arms around their waist, marvelling at how well they fitted together. Like puzzle pieces. After a few seconds, they broke apart, still beaming.

“There’s- uh- there’s a café down the road, if you want to…” he started. Lafayette looked down at the shirt they were still wearing.

“But what about…”

“It can wait.” he said quickly. “You’re much more important.”

 

He took Lafayette to the café he’d been in earlier, greeted by Burr’s raised eyebrows and the familiar smell of his coffee. He might be a little prickly, but Burr made the best coffee around.

“Surely not more egg salad, Mulligan?” he asked, teasingly, when they entered.

“Just a latte please, Burr.” he replied. Lafayette entered just after him, looking around the space with interest.

“Bon après-midi” they said quickly to Aaron, before flushing and stammering “I- I mean, good afternoon, I am sorry, I simply-”

“Bon après-midi trop pour vous , ma chérie.” Aaron smiled, cutting them off with a laugh. “And don’t worry about it. Il peut y avoir confusion , non?”

“Tu parle français?” Lafayette answered in surprise, stepping closer to the bar.

“Oui bien sûr. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance en Belgique. Did you move here recently?”

“Only a few months ago. But thank God that I did, or perhaps I would not have met mon amour.” At this, they looked around at Hercules, who was slightly lost in the rapid switches between French and English. Aaron looked at him in surprise.

“This is your soulmate, Mulligan? I’m offended, why didn’t you tell me you’d met them?”

“I hadn’t! Not until ten minutes ago, that is. We came down here to… talk, you know. Get to know each other a little.”

“Cute. So, what can I get for the lucky soulmate?” he turned back to Lafayette.

“A caramel milkshake, s'il vous plait.” they answered.

“Coming right up.”

Herc led Lafayette to a table, and they sat down opposite each other. Herc smiled, tapping his fingers.

“So, you lived in France?”

“Oui- yes.”

“What’s it like? I’ve never been, and Alex is from St Croix, so- a little different.”

“Oh, it is _beautiful_. The _music, mon chéri_ , you would not believe, and such _art_ \- you do not see such here. Not that I do not love it here, but it is different. I have felt very lost in America, knowing hardly anyone- I came with mon ami Adrienne, but she speaks far better English than I do.”

“I think you speak English beautifully.” Herc assured them. They blushed, looking at the table.

“Thank you.”

“Your drinks, mon amis.” Burr said, setting the two cups down in front of them.

“Merci, Monsieur…”

“Burr. Aaron, but most people just use my surname.”

“Well, merci, Monsieur Burr.”

“De rien.”

Herc sipped his coffee, gazing at the person in front of him. It seemed unreal, like a dream. As if something would slip, and it wouldn’t be true, and he’d be back to being alone. Instinctively, he reached across the table and took Lafayette’s hand. They looked up in surprise, but smiled.

“I’m sorry. Just… making sure you’re real.” he mumbled, blushing at how silly that sounded. Lafayette laughed their bubbling laugh.

“I assure you, I am quite real, Monsieur Mulligan.”

“Herc, please.”

“Herc. Is that short for something?”

“Hercules.” Lafayette’s eyes lit up.

“Like the Di-”

“Yes, like the Disney film. _Please_ call me Herc.”

“Okay, okay.” They giggled. A few seconds passed, then, Herc spoke again.

“Do you live with… Adrienne, was it?”

“Oui, and I do. What about you? Do you live alone?” Herc snorted.

“I wish. I _technically_ share a house with one other guy, Alex- he’s my best friend, basically.”

“But…?”

“But since he met his soulmate, _he’s_ always round. And it’s not that I don’t love ‘em, I do, I love ‘em both to bits, but they're so _loud._ ” He shook his head, remembering John’s morning serenade vividly. Lafayette raised their eyebrows.

“When having sex, or generally?”

“Both. I’ve ordered some ear defenders off amazon so that I can start sleeping at night.” They giggled again, covering their mouth with their hand. Hercules suddenly remembered something. “Hey- do you mind if I call him? Alex, I mean. I said I’d tell him when I found you- when I found my soulmate.”

“Of course!”

Herc dialled Alex’s number without looking and put it on speaker. Alex always yelled, and he’d rather it was where everyone could hear him that right next to his own eardrums. He picked up quickly.

“Herc! What’s up?” he called.

“Nothing much. I- uh- I met my soulmate.” There were a few seconds of silence.

“What?”

“My soulmate, Alex. I found my soulmate.”

“I heard what you said.” More silence, then- “What did I _fucking_ tell you!?” Alex screamed through the phone. “You with your _what if I never find them and die alone_ rubbish, look who was wrong! YOU!”

“Alex, I-” Hercules started, trying to quiet him slightly: people were staring. Alex cut him off, however.

“Nope, I’ve been waiting for this day for too long!” he yelled delightedly. “This is amazing! Where are you? Burr’s café? Are they with you?”

“Yes, and they _are_ with me, but-”

“Bitch, put me on speaker!”

“Alex, you _are_ on speaker.”

“Oh. Right.” He quietened a little, cleared his throat. “Uh- Hello, Hercules’ soulmate!” Lafayette giggled slightly and leaned closer to the phone.

“Bonjour, Hercules’ best friend!”

“Vous êtes français?” Alex responded delightedly.

“Oui!”

“Okay, hold the fuck up, I’m coming down there.”

“Alex, I don’t know if that’s really-”

“No, we’re coming! John, put some clothes on, we’re going out!” The last sentence was called out, presumably to John in another part of the house. Hercules groaned.

“God, I swear, if you two have been fucking on my couch again, I will-”

“We haven’t, we haven’t! Just… hanging out naked, you know.”

“Right. Well, I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Bye! Oh my g _ah_ \- _John,_ stop that, we need to-” The phone was hung up. Rolling his eyes, Herc replaced it in his pocket.

“Those two, I swear, they’re going to kill me one of these days.” Lafayette laughed.

“I like them.”

“You haven’t met them yet.” Herc pointed out. Lafayette shrugged.

“I’d better like them, since I’m spending the rest of my life with you.” They turned pink, realizing what they’d said.

 _The rest of his life with Lafayette._ Herc looked into their shining eyes, waiting for his response, and felt warmth spread through his chest.

“Yeah…” he murmured.

It was everything he could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might do the stories for the other couples in this 'verse, what do you think? Please tell me in the comments!  
> Love you!


End file.
